shingeki_no_kyojiinfandomcom-20200215-history
Eren Jaeger
Titans are the primary antagonists in the series. They are a mysterious race of humanoid giants that appeared roughly 100 years ago (107 years is the most specific number given during Eren's training) and rapidly exterminated humanity to the point of near extinction. Their origins, overall numbers, and how their physiology works remains a mystery at this point in the story. Appearance & Behavior Titans greatly resemble human beings in that they are bipedal creatures with the same number and arrangement of limbs and features one would expect in human beings. They are all deformed by human standards to a greater or lesser degree, ranging from minor abnormalities in proportions (enlarged head, small limbs etc,) to apparently lacking skin and subcutaneous tissues, although they do not bleed from such deformities, indicating that they perhaps possess some other mechanism to compensate for this. The vast majority of Titans are masculine, although all Titans lack sex organs- their method of reproduction is currently unknown. Titans almost universally possess widened mouths with an enormous number of small, square teeth. They apparently lack canines, although possibly not incisors, and use these in their primary activity-eating humans. Titans are compelled to seek out and devour humans for reasons unknown, as they do not derive any real sustenance from them-they did not taste human flesh for nearly a century after the walls went up, but this did not affect their activity or numbers. It should also be noted that once a Titan has filled what passes for its stomach with dead humans, it regurgitates them and continues eating more as soon as possible. It should be noted, as mentioned above, that Titans eat humans for no other apparent purpose than killing them. They ignore all other animals and forms of life (although they do sometimes kill horses in their attempts to get at their riders), and they apparently do not possess a complete or functioning digestive tract, merely a stomach-like cavity that eventually fills up with what they swallow, forcing them to regurgitate in time to continue eating. Titans' body structure and power source are very mysterious and apparently violate several known laws of science. Their extremely high level of activity and body temperature indicates the need for a massive intake of energy to fuel them, yet they apparently never need to eat at all. They do seem to become less active at night or if deprived of sunlight, and so it may be possible they draw their primary source of energy from the sun. Individual Titans seem to possess varying levels of stamina once deprived of sunlight-the captured Titan 'Sonny' became docile and near comatose after only an hour's deprivation, while fellow captive 'Bean' maintained a high level of activity three hours after last seeing sunlight. Titans' bodies also seem unusually light for such large creatures-a severed arm is described as weighing almost nothing, and they are able to move at high speeds despite their size. Due to their size, Titans possess enormous strength and when combined with this lightness, they can put on amazing bursts of speed and agility. However, most Titans are not very intelligent and many are little more than mindless beasts, easy to trick, distract or deceive. However, some Titans possess a vast level of intelligence comparable to or exceeding an experienced and cunning human-the Female Titan and to a lesser extent the Colossal Titan being primary examples. In addition to their size, speed, strength and large numbers, Titans also possess incredible regenerative abilities-the only sure way to kill them is by slicing out the nape of the back of the neck. They regenerate lost and damaged body parts within seconds to minutes, including severed heads. It should be noted that the vulnerable area is where the 'real' human body would be for shape-shifting Titans, as proven by Eren Jaeger. After death, Titan corpses rapidly evaporate to skeletal remains, then nothing at all. The Deviant Titan with hair covering its body is introduced as the first fully aware and intelligent Titan. It implies that it and its kind are far above humans, and he shows little regard for them other than taking interest in the 3D maneuver gear and their tactics. It plans to bring the gear back somewhere to study, suggesting that there are other intelligent Titans. The most dangerous aspect of the Titans are their unpredictability. They do not follow a strict set of guidelines and have seemed to increase in intelligence and attributes as the series goes on. In chapter 38, Titans were seen moving in the dead of night when they should be inactive and breaching doors, skills they did not possess in the story. Although this could also be something caused by both how it is unknown how the Titans got past the wall, and because they were more or less led an intelligent Titan capable of human speech. Titan Types Titans are classified according to their size and abilities. The following are lists of various known Titans so far in the series. Standard Titans Unusual Titans